The present invention relates generally to polishing pads.
More particularly it relates to polishing pads which are used for polishing, prepolishing, grinding, etc. of spherical objects, for example lenses.
Polishing pads of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. They are composed of different materials and produced first by making a substantially flat pad and then glueing it to a curved, preferably part-spherical shell-shaped body.
When the polishing pad has been worn out, it has to be removed from the part-spherical body by dissolving the adhesive, and a new pad then is glued to the part-spherical body. The use of adhesive for glueing the polishing pad to the part-spherical body and dissolving the adhesive by solvents is environmentally an exceptionally unfriendly operation. It is not only labor and cost consuming but also is connected with contamination of environment with the adhesive and solvents. It is believed that it is advisable to improve the existing pads and methods of making the same.